undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 19
This is Issue 19 of Fear The Living, titled Fuck My Life. This is the fifth issue of Arc #3. Issue 19 I keep hearing the groans of Biter. I grab the axe better and slowly walk towards the group, making sure not to make a noise. I hear a scream. “SKYLAR” One of the Women says. I run up to her and cover her mouth with my hand, I help her walk away from the biters eating Skylar. I hit a switch and the rooms lights turn on, I hear a generator turn on. I see the room is full with biters. I look at Skylar and see her innards being torn out of her and devoured. I turn the girl I’m holding and push her towards Daniel. I am about to run to him but biters block my way. I see the group separated all throughout the room. The Biters start walking towards me. “Fuck” I say, and I chop off a biters head “My” I chop off another biters head “Life” and I chop a biters head in half. I push the biters back with the end of the axe and keep killing them. I start to get tired, I keep backing up as they keep surrounding me I back up into something and when I turn around it’s another biter. “Shit” I say and dig the axe into its head, the axe breaks in two. I grab one of the end and shove it into a biters head and toss it at the other, making them stumble back. I grab the other end with the blade and toss it at a biters head. I keep backing up, the biters getting closer. “AHHH” I Look away for a second and see Mark being torn apart. “Behind you” Daniel yells. I look back and see 3 biters. I grab a piece of glass from the floor and shove it into one of them, I grab another one and slam it’s head into the other one, squashing both of their heads. I get the glass again and keep backing up. I look near me and see Allison fighting off biters. “WATCH OUT” I yell to her and she kills a biter that nearly bit her. I look to my side and a biter lunges at me, I try to stop it but it tackles me, I try backing up but it keeps trying to bite it. I try to reach for a piece of glass next to me and the biter takes a bite of my arm. “ARGH” I yell. Daniel comes running and kills the biter, my uncle comes to. They help me up and my uncle keeps fighting off the biters. I then hear a door open and multiple gunshots. After a while the room is clear of biters. My bite is throbbing in pain, I look at my uncle who is close to tears. We see someone with a gun near walking up to us. “A.J.” Allison says and runs up to the guy and hugs him. “Guys, Ken got bit” Daniel says, looking sad. “No, this can’t be possible, what do we do” Evan says. “Amputating the limb stops the infection, we should do it now if we are going to do it” A.J. says. “Who the fuck are you” I say. “The name is A.J. Davie Dutta, I am Allison’s brother, and if you want to live we need to amputate that limb” A.J. says. I look at everyone and look at my hand “Fuck it, let’s cut it off” I tell them. A.J. grabs a knife strapped to his leg, “I’ll do it if you want” He says. My uncle grabs the knife and says “I’ll do it”. I hike up my sleeve and put my arm on the table. I look at my uncle and say “Do it as quick as you can, and don’t cut any more than you have to”. I close my eyes and feel the knife start to dig into my arm. The pain is too much to bear and I start to yell in pain. The knife keeps going into my arm now reaching the bone, I keep feeling the pain. “OH GOD” I yell. Blood starts to go everywhere “JESUS CHRIST” I yell, I look at my arm and see it’s chopped off from the elbow down. I see all the blood and pas out. Happy Birthday Bait Happy Birthday Bait. This issue has been released on your birthday just like I promised. Also your Welcome for A.J. Davie ;). Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues